Nothing was ever the same
by VaniVen
Summary: Nach einem langen Aufenthalt im Ausland kommt Roxas endlich nach Hause, doch etwas hatte sich verändert - oder besser jemand. Aus einem RP von einer Freundin und mir entstanden 3


1. Der neue Axel

Endlich wieder Zuhause!  
>Gott, war das lange her seitdem der Blonde hier war.<br>Ausland schön und und gut - aber Zuhause fühlte man sich doch immer noch am wohlsten.  
>Er kam gerade zur Tür auf den großen Gang, wo die anderen Fluggäste nach ihrer Familie Ausschau hielten.<br>Familie erwartete der Junge nicht so wirklich - eher einen guten Freund seinerseits.  
>Dieser erblickte Roxas und machte ihn winkend auf sich aufmerksam.<br>Der Blonde hatte sich in der Zeit, in der er weg war kaum verändert.  
>Vielleicht ein bisschen größer und seine Haare waren länger, mehr konnte der Blaugrauhaarige aber noch nicht erkennen.<br>Als Roxas Zexion bemerkte, fing er an breit zu grinsen und kam strahlend auf ihn zu.  
>"Zexion! Schön dich wiederzusehen!", rief er lachend.<br>"Es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen", lächelte sein Freund, als sie sich umarmten.  
>"Wie geht's dir so? Irgendwas passiert in meiner Abwesenheit?", fragte Roxas neugierig und lief mit ihm zum Gepäck.<br>"Ja, es ist was passiert und ich glaube kaum, dass es dir gefallen wird."  
>"Huh? Was denn? Ist mein altes Lieblingscafé abgerissen worden?", fragte der Blonde verwundert.<br>"Nein, es hat mit Axel zutun."  
>Roxas blieb ungläubig und besorgt stehen.<br>"Mit Axel? Was ist mit ihm?", wollte er sogleich wissen.  
>"Er hat sich immer mehr von uns abgeschottet, schwänzte den Unterricht und... Naja, vielleicht solltest du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen", erzählte Zexion.<br>"Was?! Warum sollte er das tun wollen? Axel war doch sonst immer die Grinsekatze von uns allen!"  
>"Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber er kommt immer noch ziemlich oft in unser Stammeiscafé."<br>"Dann will ich erstmal meine Sachen nach Hause bringen und dann will ich zu Axel. Ich mach mir Sorgen... Was, wenn was ernsthaftes in meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist?"  
>Nickend machte Zexion sich mit Roxas und dessen Sachen auf den Weg zu ihm nach Hause.<br>Zuhause schmiss er seine Koffer nur kurz ins Schlafzimmer.  
>"Aufräumen kann ich später", meinte er und zog Zexion wieder mit sich raus.<br>Dieser folgte ihm aus dem Haus und ließ sich zum Café mitschleifen.  
>Die Stadt hatte einiges verändert seit der Abwesenheit des Blonden - aber das Café sah noch immer so aus wie vorher.<br>Fast wäre er melancholisch geworden, aber Axel hatte Vorrang, also trat er in das Café und blickte sich suchend um.  
>"Da", sagte Zexion und zeigte in die Raucherecke des Cafés, wo Axel saß.<br>"Eh...?", Roxas Augen weiteten sich, als er Axel erblickte.  
>Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit... sowas!<br>Seine einst feuerroten Haare waren nun pechschwarz, unter seinen Augen hatte er Tattoos und hatte links an seiner Unterlippe ein Ringpiercing.  
>Seine Klamotten waren auch anders als sonst, denn sie waren schwarz gehalten.<br>Erst zögernd, dann wieder normal ging Roxas auf Axel zu.  
>"Hey Axe", sagte er, als er vor ihm stand.<br>Der Blonde versuchte den ekelhaften Zigarettenrauch zu ignorieren.  
>Axel sah ihn kurz an, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Manga in seiner Hand und zog an seiner Zigarette.<br>"Axe? Hey, ignorier mich nicht!", Roxas setzte sich ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn an.  
>"Was willst du?", fragte Axel kalt, während er den Rauch rausblies, sah Roxas aber nicht an.<br>Der hustete aufgrund der Zigarette.  
>"Was ich will? Meinen besten Freund begrüßen... Was ist mit dir passiert? Seit wann rauchst du schon?!"<br>"Pf, bester Freund", nuschelte Axel.  
>"Was interessiert's dich, was passiert ist?", fragte er, während er seinen Manga zuklappte und die Zigarette ausdrückte, wobei er aufstand und an dem Blonden vorbei lief.<br>"W-Warte!", Roxas stand auf und folgte ihm.  
>"Was es mich interessieren sollte? Wir sind Freunde, da ist Interesse doch total normal!"<br>"Hmpf", machte der Schwarzhaarige nur und lief einfach weiter.  
>Er sollte gehen!<br>Ihn allein lassen!  
>So wie vor knapp einem Jahr...<br>"Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!", verlangte Roxas und hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
>Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los?!<br>Wenn was geschehen war, soll er mit dem Blonden darüber reden!  
>Axel riss einfach seinen Arm los und lief weiter.<br>Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden.  
>"Bleib stehen! Was ist los mit dir?!", erneut griff Roxas nach seinem Arm und stellte sich vor ihm hin.<br>Aufgebracht funkelte Axel ihn an.  
>"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"<br>Wieder riss er sich los, schob Roxas zur Seite und lief schnellen Schrittes weiter.  
>"Nein, kann ich nicht, wenn du mit mir nicht redest!", wieder verfolgte er dem einst Rothaarigen und vergaß dabei sogar Zexion.<br>Dieser hatte die Beiden beobachtet und sie schienen zu streiten, aber mittlerweile waren sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite.  
>"Was hab ich verbrochen, huh? Sag's mir, dann kann ich's erklären - wenn ich überhaupt schuld bin!"<br>Roxas ignorierend bog Axel in die nächste Seitenstraße ab.  
>"Bleib doch mal stehen, verdammt!", wütete er und umklammerte sein Handgelenk.<br>"Und wenn ich nicht will?", erwiderte Axel und ging einfach weiter, auch wenn Roxas ihn festhielt.  
>"Das ist mir egal! Ich mach mir Sorgen, also rede mit mir!"<br>Sie waren schon fast bei Axels Wohnung, weshalb dieser versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und hinter sich zu lassen.  
>Roxas stapfte noch immer hinter ihm und versuchte ihn zum stehen zu bringen.<br>Schnell schloss Axel die Tür auf, trat in seine Wohnung und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
>Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, stellte Roxas den Fuß dazwischen und Schlüpfte durch den Spalt in die Wohnung.<br>"Jetzt renn nicht dauernd weg!", fuhr er Axel an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
>"Keiner hat dir erlaubt rein zu kommen", erwiderte er nur und hohng ins Wohnzimmer.<br>"Doch, ich. Und jetzt rede mit mir!", verlangte Roxas zum wiederholten Male und folgte ihm.  
>"Du hast kein Recht dich selbst einzuladen", waren seine einzigen Worte.<br>"Früher bin ich auch gekommen wann immer ich wollte", fauchte Roxas und packte ein weiteres Mal sein Handgelenk.  
>"Ja, damals! Als wir noch Freunde waren!", gafte Axel zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.<br>"Was soll das heißen, 'damals'?! Ich hab dir nie die Freundschaft gekündigt!"  
>"Und trotzdem hast du dich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet!"<br>"Weißt du denn den Grund?! Natürlich nicht! Mein Handy ist kaputt gegangen und DU hattest plötzlich eine neue Nummer! Wie soll man da jemanden erreichen können?!"  
>"Du hättest mich auch über Zexion oder sonst wen erreichen können!"<br>"Ihre Nummern konnte ich alle nicht sofort auswendig!"  
>"Verschwinde einfach!", schrie Axel und im selben Moment hörte man lautes Donnergrollen.<br>Roxas zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
>"N-Nein!"<br>Es begann monsunartig zu regnen und immer wieder hörte man das Donnergrollen und helle Blitze erhellten die draußen entstandene Dunkelheit.  
>Axel wusste, dass Roxas Angst vor Gewittern hatte, also sagte er nichts mehr und ging einfach in die Küche, um sich eine Dose Cola zu holen.<br>Kurzzeitig war Roxas abgelenkt, ehe er Axel wieder folgte.  
>"Axe, bitte, sprich mit mir...", bat er ihn diesmal freundlicher.<br>"Nein."  
>"Du tust es aber gerade..."<br>Daraufhin schwieg er und ging am Blonden vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch setzte.  
>"Axel, bitte! Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, okay? Denkst du nur du warst depressiv deswegen?"<br>Still blieb Axel sitzen bis sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel.  
>Schon 20 Uhr...<br>Wie doch die Zeit verging...  
>Die Dose abstellend stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und lief in sein Zimmer.<br>"Tch...", machte Roxas, folgte ihm allerdings wieder.  
>"Was muss ich machen, damit du mich wenigstens nicht mehr ignorierst?!"<br>Axel öffnete leicht das Fenster und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
>"Ich ignoriere dich nicht."<br>"Dann rede mit mir... Und hör auf zu rauchen, das schadet der Lunge!"  
>Auf diese Aussage hin sah Axel ihn ausdruckslos an und zog einmal kräftig an seiner Kippe.<br>Wütend verzog Roxas das Gesicht, trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Zigarette weg.  
>"Ich sagte hör auf damit!"<br>"Du bist nicht meine Mutter", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm sich wieder die Zigarette.  
>"Nicht jeder muss deine Mutter sein, der sich um dich sorgt", fauchte Roxas, nahm die Zigarette wieder an sich und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Fenster.<br>"Ich geh ins Bett", informierte Axel ihn monoton, schloss das Fenster und begann sich auszuziehen.  
>Roxas verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust, als er das Tattoo an der Schulter sah.<br>"D-Da auch? Axel, verdammt, wie viele Tattoos hast du noch?!", wollte er wissen und tippte gegen seine Schulter.  
>"Keine", sagte Axel, während er sich ein Shirt anzog und sich ins Bett legte.<br>Knirschend blickte der Blonde ihn an.  
>Warum war er eigentlich so wütend?<br>Weil Axel zu viel rein interpretiert hatte und sich sein Leben mit Rauchen zerstörte?  
>Weil er selbst sich nicht gemeldet hatte und überhaupt zugelassen hatte, dass das passiert?<br>Vielleicht alles.  
>"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du mich so anstarrst."<br>"Das ist mir egal...", murrte Roxas, als erneut ein Blitz aufzuckte und das Donnergrollen praktisch über ihnen erklang.  
>Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um jeglichen Ton zu unterdrücken.<br>"Geh weg", sagte Axel mit bestimmtem Ton.  
>"Wenn du unbedingt bleiben willst, im Wohnzimmer steht 'ne Couch."<br>"Ich werde nicht weggehen", erwiderte Roxas ohne zu zögern.  
>"Ach, mach doch was du willst!", rief Axel und zog die Decke höher.<br>"Werd ich auch", gab der Blonde zurück, blieb aber noch stehen.  
>Murrend schloss Axel die Augen, versuchte aber wach zu bleiben, solange Roxas es auch noch war.<br>Nach einigen Minuten dachte dieser bereits, Axel sei eingeschlafen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die eine Seite des Bettes.  
>Durch die geschlossenen Augen wurde der Liegende immer müder und müder bis er irgendwann wirklich einschlief.<br>Roxas beobachtete ihn, wie er so entspannt da lag.  
>Was genau war in Roxas' Abwesenheit passiert?<br>Er machte sich Sorgen um Axel - normalerweise war er nie so leicht runter zu kriegen!  
>Auch im Schlaf wollte Axel es eigentlich verhindern, doch er schaffte es nicht.<br>Er rollte sich etwas zusammen und nahm seine Daumenspitze in den Mund.  
>Überrascht schaute Roxas ihn an.<br>Nuckelte er gerade wirklich...?  
>Im Schlaf bekam Axel es nicht wirklich mit - zum Glück!<br>Sonst wäre er im Schlaf auch noch rot geworden.  
>Roxas rutschte näher zu ihm und beobachtete genauer sein Gesicht.<br>Irgendwie war das ja schon niedlich - da sah man noch die kindliche Seite von Axel.  
>Dieser hasste diese Angewohnheit, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sie bekämpfen sollte.<br>Roxas unterließ es ihn zu berühren, da es ihn eventuell wecken könnte.  
>Langsam wurde der Blonde doch müde - der Flug war lang gewesen.<br>Er legte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und ihn beobachtend schlief er irgendwann ein.


End file.
